Team RNDM
by JauneValeska
Summary: Leonard Church, Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9), Manny Rivera and Red Ketchum are all people accepted to Beacon. After passing initiation and nearly driving Church into insanity in a short amount of time can they handle classes or at least missions and Prom? Two Shot Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This'll be a sort two Chapter story with another part taking care of a few missions and prom. Two Chapters maybe three no more.**

Leonard Church was on his way to Beacon Academy when he began to scream at some of the other children on the air craft. He was a easily agitated, aggressive, rude and also had a big ego. " Shut the Fuck up. all you people ever talk about on the ride here is can you believe it? You said it when we took off? when we God damn approached the place and in the entire ride here. You've kept talking about all the way here or acting worried. It's school deal with it. "

He was a muscular kid average height for His age with black hair and stubble. He was about sixteen but looked a bit older. He was wearing a whitish blue shirt with armor sewn into it with black sleeves and jeans with light blue plates. He had a pair of blue sunglasses with gold lenses and matching sneakers. He had a sniper rifle on his back, and a pistol. " Seriously some of you won't calm down. Get your head outta your asses. " He said as the vehicle landed.

People glared at him as he left but he stuck up the finger and nearly crashed into a teenager at the entrance and things fell out his pockets. Wallets multiple ones along with jewellery in a flash he pocketed them. The teenager had curly hair and a scar over his eye. He had brown tiger ears and had clawed Brown hairdressing red stars on them. They looked like drills the claws and he wore a red scarf, brown tee shirt, pants, and jeans and sneakers. " You clothes look like a turd and you look like a rotten thief. " He said with a shrug. " Just stating the evidence and obvious. "

" Are you going to tell? My dad made me come here to straighten me out but He's going to kill me but my grandpa's going to through a celebration because of it. Gramps got me involved in a crime and to avoid jail time dad sent me here pulling a few strings He's a huntsman with a lot to favors saved up. "

" My dad wants the perfect Huntsman but if the teachers find out... " He trailed off offering several dollar bills. " My Grandpa taught me to do this. You keep quiet I'll keep giving you about fifty percent about my thefts. "

" What's your name kid? " He said with a skeptical annoyed look. Then kid looked two years younger and looked very out of place here.. " Manny Rivera but people call me Tigre. " Lenoard looked at him with a glare. " Okay me and my only friend back home calls me that. and my grandpa when he is pitying or tricking me. "

" Putting aside your dysfunctional family and your clearly criminal grandparent and saint of a father. You need to pay low kid I've pulled some good tricks but you can't steal from others at least not douches that don't deserve it. I'll keep quiet if you just target the assholes. " He snatched the money. " I'm not telling a soul but I'm still taking the cash. "

" What's your name? " Manny asked when he started to walk away. " Church, Leonard Church but you can call me Church. " He said with a shrug. " Take care of yourself kid and make sure you don't get your ass kicked. Or don't I'm really not caring about you that much. "

Manny had a conflicted smile as he tried and failed to find his way around and eventually caught up to Church. " Do you know the way around here? "

" HOW THE HELL WOULD I FUCKING KNOW? I ARRIVED ON THE SAME DAMN PLAN AS THE REST OF YOU ASSHOLES. " Church said with a glare.

* * *

Red was talking non stop to Jenny clumsy and as hyper as ever. He had brown hair poking out a red and white hat, a red and white jacket, white armored shirt, and jeans. He had several glowing neon balls at his waist and was holding something similar to a fishing rod. " I can't wait, I hope I can meet some Grimm and here what they sound like. Maybe I can get a Beowulf or maybe trap it. "

Jenny sighed looking at her weapons called the XJ-9s armored gauntlets and boots that covered most of her arms and legs. They were white with blue plates. She had Red hair in pigtails and freckles. She wore a blue halter top and skirt but was athletic. She had armored plates on her neck and stomach as well. " Red relax we just got here and your hyper or at least more then ever.

You can't just talk like Grimm like they're your pets. Plus you need to relax. " He didn't listen and tried to run off only to be grabbed by his jacket and pulled back. " Your putting a bad example here. "

" Come on Jen I can't help it. Who couldn't be cook me all happy like this. " They said as Jenny lead the Way her mother providing her directions before hand. " It's school just like middle school I bet someone's just as angry or frustrated just like back then. "

" STOP FOLLOWING ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL PUT MY BULLETS INTO YOUR SKULL AND SHOVE YOUR GAUNTLETS UP YOUR ASS. " Church yelled at the top of his lungs. Jenny covered Red's ears as Church began to curse him out.

" I literally don't anybody here. " Manny protested. Church was about to pull the trigger on his rifle. " I warned you kid. " He fired a entire clip and missed every shot. " My Rifles busted . " He said with a frustrated look.

" You don't know how to shot a damn rifle. " Manny said with a huge grin. Church shoved his pistol in his face and was about to shoot him when Jenny grabbed the gun snatching it out of his grasp.

" That not a nice. " Red said with a. childish look. " You can't shoot someone you don't like. " " I don't give a Fuck what's your name both of you including you Iron Bitch? " He asked. " How about you two lovebirds get the hell out of my face so I can find initiation. "

" What did you call me? " Her gauntlet became a saw blade and she goes it against his face. " My name's Jenny and these are the X-J9S killing machines bonded to my skin that can kill you easily. Who are you two? " Manny tried to get away and to cut open Red and his jacket to snatch his wallet. " I've seen that look your a criminal probably wanting my friend's wallet. "

" Yes ma'am. " Manny was afraid very very afraid. " I'm Manny Rivera and this is Leonard Church but he told me to call him Church. " " You son of a bitch you could've lied. " Church said.

" I'm Red this is Jenny and we're not together together I mean I feel that way but I'm not sure she'll ever let it become anything more then that. " He said acting like they were doing a friendly introduction. " She's knows the way there. " Jenny blushed but nodded

Red started to rabble on and on..

" Give me my gun. " Church ordered but was a bit scared of Jenny. " I'll leave the kid alone if he honors out deal and stops following me. " He said. " And if you lead us to the place we need to be. "

They barely made it in time but apparently they had to sleep here then in the morning have the initiation. " Seriously? I'm spending time with a bunch of random bastards I don't even know? " Church said. Everybody took their belongings and clothes they were going to change into our of nowhere. Manny had a suspiciously large bag bulging with objects.

Red changed into some baggy clothes but removed his weapon from his coat. A bone club glowing at the tip along with dust filled grenades. " I can't wait to blow apart some Grimm especially and Bewoulfs. " He said happily.

" Your hoping to hurt them? " Manny asked confused. " My Grandpa and father told me they'd rather face firing square then face them willingly when they were young. and my fathers a respect Hunter and my grandpa a disrespected infamous criminal. "

" Has he ever been medicated? " Church asked Jenny. He was wearing a tank too and shorts she was wearing pretty much the same but white with blue trim. " Seriously he's hyper as shit, and extremely violent. Has he been tested? "

" My robotics and ballistic and multiple PHD and award winning scientist mother couldn't diagnosis what he had. He means well and has a amazing semblance. He can create balls of aura that can contain anything. He can even do that to Grimm and make them his pets. "

" What's yours? " He asked taking off his shades. " I can possess people, and machines but I leave behind my physical body and my emotions go out of control. "

" Electronics control and machine becomes my servant. " Church was skeptical but she decided on o back his Scroll. " You have pictures of two girls Allison and Red on there. Both of them are with you or beating someone up. and they're the only friends listed in there besides some dude called Washington. "

" And you have a weird aggressive girls fet-" He shushed her quickly. Manny decided to add in his own semblance. " I can unleash my inner animal a tiger in the form of aura and generate green flames for some reason. " He said with a shrug.

They talked until they feel asleep or when Church told them to shut the hell up.

* * *

" There is no way this is legal! Eye contact decides our partners? Launching us into a Grimm filled forest are all of you insane? " He asked only to launched first but not before giving the headmaster the finger form both handr They were sitting on platforms on a cliff to enter the emerald forest. Whoever they first made eye contact with would be there partners and whatever people they teamed up would be their partners.

He nearly landed roughly before Jenny using her boots caught him in midair carrying him bridal style then dropping him roughly by safely in the ground. " The hell? " He asked picking himself up and taking out his pistol. " Seriously we could break out godamn necks. "

" We need to find these so called relics. " Jenny said as Church continued to rant negatively and rudely ignoring her. " Why don't you shut up? Your even more annoying then the people you argue. " Soon they were arguing their negative behavior attracting Nevermore. " You bitch you see what you caused? "

The Nevermore is an avian that has features resembling those of several other bird species. Two notable examples of this are its resemblances to condors and ravens. Like other creatures of Grimm, it has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some prehistoric pterosaurs.

Interestingly, the Nevermore is seen to have two clawed "fingers" extending forwards from the outermost wing joint. This is a feature present in only a handful of birds on Earth, of which none are corvids. It is most closely matched by pseudo-fingers seen on the outer wing joints of ancient proto-birds like Archaeopteryx. The Nevermore is generally reminiscent of the Archaeopteryx in many ways, although it is many times larger, even in its smallest seen form.

Jenny literally flew into the air slashing one diagonally in half with surgical procession and Church merely shot at the others. He's took one's wings out of commission and bashed his rifles against it's head. " Take this winged Jack ass. " He fired and missed another one only nicking it's skull but Jenny blew it apart.

The last one managed to fire its feathers at them and Church gained a gigantic slash across his back. Blood practically poured from his back like a waterfall but then he got a idea. " Protect my body and close the gash. " Suddenly he collapsed well his body did. His spirit a nearly translucent blue turned flew into the Nevermore. It was all primal rage, negatively fueled mind easy to control.

He made it kill itself bashing into several objects and then impaling itself on a tree. He was Jenny burning his slash shut and went back in. " Thanks Jen. " He said his skin noticeably paler and weaker. " Where's the temple? " He asked weakly. " My mother transferred data into my weapons and message for a unfair advantage. " She admitted. She practically carried him he was barely standing.

" She's a world class genius but she never let's me so things on my own. This school's been the only place I can be normal. " She said taking him near a cave where they saw what looked like a emerald green tiger spirit and explosives distantly shortly before most of a Ursa fell headless and mostly destroyed before it's remains dissipated.

" We didn't get a chance to blow its legs apart or break them. " Red pouted as they went in. " Who cares we can just take all of trustees so called relics and keep them or well then to other teams and make a profit. " Manny smiled conflicted.

" Seriously kid that's just fucked up. " They finally noticed those two walking up to them. " That's not just a scam it is literally robbing the other little whiny brats and bitches of this school a chance to pass. " Church said with a weak glare.

" Where's the artifacts? " Jenny asked and Red pointed to several chess pieces in different colors. They each grabbed the same kind and managed to leave only to immediately run into a small batch of Beowulfs. Red three a ball at one and caught one then tossed a grenade.

" Jenny take them from the sky but leave him close to them. Manny use your spirit whatever to take out the alpha and Red blow shit up. " Jenny bashed one's had in and then blew apart another from a distance. Manny released the spirit twice knocking one out rapidly with no mercy. Red blew the last one in the air but Church fired both guns the kick back a bit powerful but killing it after a few shots.

" Nice commands Church. Decent leader. " Manny joked helping him up.

" Just help me up Tigre. "

* * *

" Team RNDM. Red Ketchum, Jenny Wakeman, Lenoard Church and Manny Rivera shall be Team Random or RNDM with Leonard as the leader. I trust all of you will enjoy this time institution.

" Some one kill me. " Church said quietly. Heading Red talk hyper and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard put up the picture of his girlfriend a girl wearing all black combat armor with scratches and dents along with bullet wounds and also short brown hair with a hat on. She was holding a sniper rifle on her back with assault rifle in one hand which had blood stains and a grenade glowing the the other. She wrote on the picture to stop texting me in what his friends hoped was ink.

" She does not look like your girlfriend." Manny asked seeing that angry look on her face. " She looks like the kind of girl that will shoot you on sight if you go near her or calls the cops. " Church was hanging something else on the wall and nearly bashed his head in. " What the hell you just said kid? She is my girlfriend Tex and she does care about me you piece of shit. If anyone insults her they are going to answer to me."

Jenny had to snatch the object out of his hand. All of them were wearing uniform and were in their dorm. All the dorms at Beacon appear to be co-ed dorms, with males and females sleeping in the same room. This allows all members of a team share the same living area, regardless of differing genders. The students note that these rooms are somewhat cramped. However, more organized teams generally find that there is sufficient room to meet all of their needs.

The doors to the dorm rooms are secured using an electronic lock, which can be disengaged using a student's Scroll. It is possible to get locked out if the door closes and a student does not have their Scroll with them.

In each dorm room there are two additional doors, one on each side of the room. For males, the Beacon Academy uniform consists of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. The females wear a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

Students are given the freedom to customize their attire. Manny had his scarf but his tie was loose and Church had his shades, Jenny had her weapons and Red had his hat. The boys did not bother to tie them.

" I am sure Manny did not mean to offend her and I am sure she is a wonderful kind girl." Jenny said. " Actually she is kind of a rotten bitch that did sleep with other guys and steal from my wallet. And did kill and hurt a lot of our friends. " Church admitted calming down. His friends looked at him shocked. "And she's actually a mercenary who would do anything for cash. Hell if I offered her fifty bucks she'd shoot every single one of you without even thinking about it twice. "

" Just be glad she's in another kingdom with my adopted sister and her boyfriend Washington but Tex I know she's a special girl with no one else like her."

" She sounds like a keeper." Red said with a smile rushing into class dragging his friends along with him.

* * *

Red got his butt kicked repeatedly over and over by another girl in Combat Class who wiped the floors with him. Nearly breaking his weapon in half she wasted his aura. It was during Combat Class but this was not just fighting it was bullying. She actually kicked him a few times and punched him in the stomach. And she sent purple aura blasts at him when he was down. He was ready to fight but he was kind distracted by her beauty.

Purplish black hair and purple eyes with silver wristbands. She had a amazing figure and was slightly older then him but was picking on other classmates especially if they happened to be fanus. " Enough Komi Anders help him up. You have already won the fight but you've lost points for your brutal methods when he was weak. "

When the teacher was not looking Manny glared at her. She responded with a hateful comment " Go back to the wild little cat before I rip off your ears freak. Animals should not even be in school. I know what you do Tigre and your grandfather a dirty disgusting greedy little hairball that should've been-" He punched her in the face and was thrown to the floor.

" Ease off out friend before." Jenny said with a glare as Church helped Red stand up. " Does this make you feel better? Does being the Alpha Bitch or bully make to feel good? Does it feel amazing to be the so called tough queen with a metal rod shoved up her ass along with her head?" Church asked with a glare. For a second Red saw sadness behind her eyes and felt a connection.

She walked away but Red felt her pain for a moment. " Let's go to lunch and hope we don't have to see her again. " At lunch Red kept looking at her even when she was bullying a fanus girl yanking on her ears. He was not listening to his friend's at all. " My dad was not born with any animal traits which made him popular as a Huntman but I got them. It ain't the first time someone picked on me but those times were about my pranks, bad grades, and about my dad literally being the most heroic guy in town. Or my grandfather going in and out of prison. "

" I didn't have any bullies growing up Allison when she was around kicked their asses and Wash did the same. I had my dad's name but I never even knew him and there's no info about him. " Church admitted. " He was a military commander who killed himself when I was a small. Allison told me he was a rotten bastard who died and shut down after my mom a solider died in the field of battle."

" I was isolated as a kid when I found Red wandering around. I had no friends and wasn't even allowed outside just to study and train. Red was a orphan whose mom let him leave town when he was 12. " Church did a spit take when he heard that and Manny gasped. " She was out of her mind not really caring so me and my mom took him in. He was always helping us and others like he had to repay us."

Red walked over to Komi silently taking her hand away and talking to her. " I know what you are hiding deep down and I know something happened to you. There's good in you, and I promise to find it. Can we talk on the field trip to the Emerald Forest between the two of us." He said whispering. " Please and I will not tell my friends a thing."

She punched him in the gut but responded. " Tell your friends you tried to stop me from messing with her. I'll talk to you on the trip but tell anyone and I'll kill you. Try to flirt or make a move I'll rip your balls off."

* * *

Red got pulled aside by her a good distance from the class and he smiled. " Maybe you can change and maybe I can help you. You do not have to be the-" Her friends all female and troublemakers jumped him beating him up. But he didn't lose that annoying smile. He had a few slashes and bruises on his face. She lifted him up by his neck and was ready to knock him out but before she could hit him something blocked her.

" Stop it! This is not you." He cried out reaching her her aura outlining his hands and he grabbed her face. Somehow he saw her memories of her as a little girl White Fang attacking and kidnapping her sister and killing her parents. " Not all Fanus are bad and you felt weak you could not save her. You aren't a bad person just-" She froze hearing a growl and turning around to see a beast with a bone-like mask with red markings characteristic of most Grimm, as well as the bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. They can vary greatly in size, with the average specimen being about the size of a human, but with larger Beowolves appearing more than twice as large.

She was afraid backing away falling on the ground startled and frozen.

Her so called friends ran off but Red threw he captured Grimm and let it out. It obeyed him like a actual dog listening to his commands and it dug into the beasts neck and stomach but Red shoved explosives down it throat and nearly lost his arm gaining a gash. His aura healed his wounds but he still had blood on him. Komi was startled and thankful.

" You saved me after all I did. What can I do?" " Be a better person and my friend." He held his hand out with a pained smile.

* * *

On their escort mission Church observed the bandits close to them with his rifle. " What are they doing?" Manny asked for the second time." God damn, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!:" They were nearly to their location when they spotted the bandits from a distance. " Stop complaining." Jenny said annoyed and answer the question. For the past few hours they were looking at the bandits.

" Okay, okay, look... they're just standing there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they _ever_ do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing three hours ago , that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from _now_ , when you ask me, "What are they doing?" my answer's gonna be, "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"

" What are they talking about?' Red asked bored and that's what wore Church down. He could not wait any longer before he killed somebody/

" You know what? I fucking hate you.." Church looked at the person they were guarding and sighed. " I am going pick those sons of bitches off with my gun before I kill my teammates slowly and painfully. Or wait till they fall asleep and break their necks." He fired at a bandit aiming for his throat and fired another but missed only nicking him. He kept firing at the bandits. He took only a few down.

Manny fired his tiger spirit taking one down from a distance. But Red gleefully threw down explosives and ran into battle breaking legs gleefully without a care in the world. " We can't just rush into battle wildly." Jenny said flying into the air taking the person they were protecting with her.

" I'm the leader so fuck that and we're doing what I want to do." He fired his pistol till the clip was ending and bashed it into the last remaining one's head." We could have saved so much time if you did not keep whining about what are they doing."

* * *

" A dance?" Manny said freaking out nearly yanking out his hair. " A damn dance? What the hell am I supposed to do?" He was freaking out while Red just played on his scroll and Church and Jenny were talking. " Tex says she can make it but what about you?" " me and some friends are going together. "

" I don't have anyone so I am screwed." Manny said. " People will think I am a loser." " Already I do buddy." Church said only to be elbowed by Jenny. " Look even Red does not have a date so your not the only loser. "

" Actually I know the perfect girl for him and I have a date." Red said with a stupid grin. " She told me weeks ago she likes you and I forgot. Me and her are pretty close. Komi asked me during lunch." They looked at him shocked. " What I forgot and you guys did not ask."

The next day.

Manny was scared as Velvet was at the dance. Velvet has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. Manny was nervous stumbling and as clumsy as her. " S-sorry." Both of them said as they fell trying and failing to dance. They liked each other clearly.

Komi was leading the dance with Red." This is amazing I've never danced with anyone but Jenny when she was teaching me yesterday. " Fast learner." She smirked.

Church was alone holding a drink when Tex came in full combat armor. " Dipshit I'm here." He smiled throwing it aside and dancing with her.

Jenny chatted with friends happy for them.

* * *

Their school was in ruins with Grimm all over. Cinder Fall was smiling till most of her army died in a series of explosions, bullets and blasts her own comrades were killed in a blur and four people pointed weapons at her and she felt a bullet piercing her throat. " Wh-o-o are you?" She gasped out choking on blood.

" Team RNDM. Jenny Wakeman." Jenny turned her gauntlets into cannons, Church pointed his rifle point blank, Manny held his claws to her neck, and Red held his club near her skull. " Leonard Church, Manny Rivera, and Red the sons of bitches that are going to kill you and your master. " She screamed out only for all four to kill her in unison.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a omake with their guardians and parents coming to visit.**


	3. Chapter 3

Church was acting unusually nice that day and kind. And he didn't once threaten to kill or harm Manny and didn't insult Red. He was nervous and was fiddling with his scroll a lot especially after a call yesterday shortly after the announcement. A announcement that all their available guardians will be visiting. " Can't be too careful. " He kept repeating staring at the electronic with a scared look and twitch. His friends were freaked out, Red was hiding behind Manny and Jenny.

" What's wrong with you?" Manny asked with a confused and worried look. " Three days ago you'd shove your guns in my face if I looked at the picture of Tex the wrong way. And you haven't even complained for a long time. " Church sighed and pulled up a picture of Carolina a red head similar to Tex slightly. " My big sister is coming to visit and she's dragging along Washington her boyfriend to check up on me."

Red was very very confused. " So? She practically raised you for a while and you sometimes say she's been your protector for years. " He said shortly before Church threw the scroll aside and looked at him. " She's pretty much just like Tex but she expects me to be the best. She freaks out over the littlest things and she's so protective and embarrassing."

" So? My mom complains over every little detail and is judgemental and always nitpicking everything. " Jenny said with a comforting smile. " She's protective like anyone if not more so."

" My dad is the same always acting like I'm the little kid he held up for the first time. " Manny said with a smile. " My grandad by the way hide your valuables and don't play any games with him. He would con you out your cash and laugh about to your face. "

" We are a team. " Red said with a smile. " A few weeks ago we slaughtered Grim and then celebrated by getting wasted at that bar then kicked out. We've fought off worse things. " Church tried to relax but he looked around just in case.

* * *

When Carolina practically knocked down the soir her nails digging into the wrist of her boyfriend Washington she looked fierce. Both of them were wearing camouflage patterned clothing. She had a determined and frustrated look. She saw the posters on the walls and the curtains eying them. " Where's Church? " She demanded. She saw Jenny, Red and Manny near something under the covers.

Wash tried to put on a reassuring smile. He had been with Carolina for years since Church was the annoying little brother that kicked Wash in the shins and called him names. He and Carolina practically taught Church with Tex help everything he knew.

" I'm Manny and Church is asleep. He fell asleep after watching some web series on his scroll. " He said with a charming smile but she walked past him. But then he felt the bones in his fingers crack when he tried to pocket their cash. " Nice try kid. I made the headmaster forward all your info to me. Try anything and of Church says if he is missing as much as a ammo clip I am going to make sure you need prosthetic hands and facial reconstruction surgery. "

Manny held back tears as Red nervously stalled her. ' _Church told me exactly what to do. Start talking as fast as I can and as long as I can. While he is inside one of our scrolls. '_ " So your Wash? I really wanted to talk about what assignments all of you do. Church says it's mostly getting rod of bandits. "

" We've had put fingers one and then as freelance mercenaries but we've always put others about ourselves. " Wash said getting distracted but Carolina let him go ripping the blankets off Church and slapped him. " Wake up little brother! " He didn't respond and she threw him on the floor.

" Where's your Scrolls. " Manny tossed his to the floor and ran to the nurses office as fast as he could. Carolina stomped on it when her brother didn't come out. " You can't just do that. " Jenny glared at Carolina. "

" Miss stand down if you make her angry she will strike back and hard. Don't stop her it's not worth it." Wash warned her. Jenny tried to stand her ground but gave up when she swore she saw flames in Church's sister's eyes. Red winced when Church barely made it out the electronic before she broke it. He looked similar to a hologram but looked afraid. " Didn't see ya there big sis. Just trying to look up my friends search history. "

Carolina stared at him and he returned to his body and got up. " I was just playing around not trying to avoid you. " With a impressive kick and punch he practically bounced off a wall his shades losing a lense and cracking the other. " It's good to see you. "

* * *

" The work you give my daughter should be at least three times the amount. " The white haired genius mother of Jenny wearing a yellow lab coat and outfit began a rant that tripled and made mkrr advanced the work she would have to do." And you obviously didn't make any of your students do annual or periodic weapon repair and inspections. The XJ-9S my most lethal and unique gadget had loose screws in the wrist. " The teacher couldn't get a single word in. " And you've not offered her a separate place away form hormonal boys she must reside with? In my day at least. .."

She buried her head in her hands and looked away not wanting to thin about the extra work and labor she was definitely going to get." Yes mother. " She kept repeating dreading this day for a long time.

* * *

Carolina punched Ozpin in the face and then grabbed his coffee cup bashing it into the desk breaking it and spilling out hot coffee. Before should even try to bash the jagged remains of the drink holder the assistant of Ozpin tried to stop her. Glydna Goodwitch a huntress was punched out before she could reach for her riding crop.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. Ozpin actually cowered q bit. " Carolina Church the initiation is a way to weed out the worst possible applicants. Your brother was not harmed badly. "

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. The jagged former mug slashed his chest but the slash wasn't deep. " Church had been my responsibility since he was a child and you think you fan do this. When I am done your not going to mention any of this. I will be checking up on you for a while and when he comes home with even a scratch I will hurt you. "

" There is no need fit anything rash. Ca-" His cane was used to inflict pain in numerous ways in the headmaster and when she walked out the office he was limping for a while and scarred emotionally. And would have nightmares for a long time. Tearing in a place that shouldn't been torn and having a scar on his chest.

* * *

" Look at these grades you've really picked up since you've left. And I couldn't be more proud getting ride of bandits and grim. " His father was a big man wearing a white suit kg armor with golden boots that utltilzie Dust to propel himself and for offensive purposes. He was a public figure of safety and heroism. Not to mention a kiss ass and a suck up. He WA practically weeping ." And to think it felt like yesterday you were in my arms. " Luckily Mannys grandfather dragged the boy away. He was a old man with a accent and a huge hat and a sly smile.

" Tell me have you gained many 'friends' they can be quite valuable. " Manny smiled taking out several stolen objects and trading them shortly before they began pulling pranks and thefts.

* * *

Red looked at the picture of his mom and dad sadly tears hitting it. It was before his dad ran out on them after losing most of their savings on a fight he lost. Before his mother turned neglectful and staying inside. Before he started journeying alone before finding Jenny. But he looked at another picture of his teammates standing on top of fading and dying grim. All of them splattered with grim blood. " I lost one but gained a better one." He left the old picture on the emerald forest letting it be blown away. Then breaking some grim legs before finding his friends.


End file.
